The Simple Life
by ElicitRevolution
Summary: I rated it teen because damn is in it, that's all. I guess the lyrics could be considered Teen though... Konoha is giving a show and they welcome you to come and see!


**THE SIMPLE LIFE**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Emmmm, I have this music player that allows me to listen to music really fast, or really slow, so anyway, I was listening to Simple and Clean by "Utada Hikaru" and looking through my pictures, I mean, really racing through them, barely let my computer load the whole thing before I was off again, using the arrow keys to go fast, so, I was going through a bunch of Kakashi ones and this one part in my song went through and I _gasped_ and I was like "Oh my gosh . . . I just got really perverted." The whole scene just brought out the perversion in me. That happened on the 11th of June, and on the 12th, I decided to make a song-fic! Here it is! Hope you enjoyed my long-winded speech!

"Come on Naruto, hurry up!" Grumbled a frustrated fifteen-year-old pink haired kunoichi as a head of blonde hair bobbed in and out of her field of vision.

"I'm trying, Sakura-chan!" He whined, almost dropping one of the set's trees.

"Try harder!" She growled, rubbing the back of her hand against her forehead. Dropping the paintbrush onto the can, she stood and stretched, working the kinks from her body.

"This is so troublesome." Muttered a bored Shikamaru as he nailed pieces of wood together.

A whistle sounded and everyone turned to the tall blonde, "We've only got a few hours left and this set is hardly presentable! Also, we still haven't found a lead male, and no Naruto, you can not have the part." A sigh was heard from behind the flat oak tree, "In fact," started Tsunade, "there's only one guy left who could take the part and actually be useful."

Everyone watched ember-colored eyes drift to a slouched jounin. Eyebrows twitched when they saw what he was reading instead of paying attention to what he was painting, remarkably, quite well.

The feeling of being watched penetrated Kakashi's back and he turned to them, "What?" He asked confusedly.

After everyone got up from the face-faults and wiped the sweat drops away, Tsunade glared at him, "You are our lead man."

As if that was a cue, a shrill scream resounded on the opposite side of the set.

It was silent as they looked at a wide-eyed Sakura, until. . .

"HOLY CRAP! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS THE LEAD MALE! NOT WITH MY SAKURA-CHAN!"

A few coughing fits were heard while a certain Ino-pig was rolling around the stage, laughing herself to death. Tears streamed down her crystalline eyes and she pounded the floor, finding the situation _very_ funny.

"I'll kill you!" Sakura jumped at Ino only to be held back by Tsunade.

"Now, now, I know it'll be weird, but get over it." Said Tsunade sternly, then, leaning in, she whispered into Sakura's ear, "Besides, your Sensei's a fox, go for it!"

A red that could rival a tomato's flood-filled the hanging girls face. When she started thinking of all the things that would be wrong for Kakashi and her to do, the blush practically glowed.

"Yay! She likes the idea!" Tsunade said happily as she dropped Sakura to the stage floor and took her leave, "Oh, and, you better hurry, three hours left people." She said before she left.

It was now five o'clock, exactly three hours since Tsunade had decided on the lead male, two and half hours since Naruto fainted and fell off the stage, one hour and forty-five minutes since the blush ceased to exist, and only twenty minutes since the pacing started.

Fixing the blue strap of her spaghetti top, Sakura looked at the others who were finishing any details they may have forgotten.

Ino was reapplying her makeup, again, Naruto was chomping down the last of his seventh bowl of ramen, Hinata was practicing her dialogue, giving it her all to speak loudly, Shikamaru was grumbling about how troublesome everything was, and Sasuke-kun was. . . well, who knows, she went off into Sasuke land the second those forest eyes landed on him.

A tap on the shoulder brought Sakura from her reverie. Looking over her shoulder, her uneasy smile turned to a gap: Her sensei was **hot!**

His silver hair wasn't sticking up like usual, it was down, flittering across his cheeks when he moved, that damn mask was still there, but who cares! It suddenly added the hotness of his lean yet muscular body. Of course, she noted, his hitai-ate was gone and the sharingan was peering at her. A form fitting, long sleeve, black shirt covered his yummy torso, the end of the cuffs almost reached his fingertips. Baggy, black cargo pants adorned his legs. A silver chain ran from the front pocket to the back, and black sandals protected his strong feet.

"In the words of Naruto: Holy crap." She whispered.

"Like?" He asked. One could hear the smirk in his voice.

_Love!_ Screamed an inner Sakura, drooling all over her clothes.

"Uhh, y-you look nice." Sakura squeaked, bombarded with images of ripping those clothes from his manly body.

Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "_You_ look beautiful." Walking away while his hands stole into his pockets, the jounin chuckled.

Rooted to the spot, a blushing Sakura turned slowly, just catching a glimpse of silver hair before it disappeared around a corner.

"Places everyone!" Said Tsunade, coming up to them, "Shows about to start!" Giggling, she mumbled: "Always wanted to say that."

The bright red curtains slid open and a deep forest was shone, it's brightly colored leaves looked almost real, and the small pond in the middle was so greatly painted, one could swim in it.

Two people stood amongst the trees, one male, and one female, split by the pond. The silver haired male was looking at her before he turned, and headed in the opposite direction.

"When you walk away, you don't here me say, please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go."

He stopped walking and stared ahead, waiting for the moment.

"You're giving me, to many things, lately."

At this, Kakashi pulled his left hand from his pocket and looked down at the glittering necklace in his palm.

"You're all I need," sung Sakura, the chorus, who consisted of Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru behind stage, let an "Ohhhhhh," pull from their lips before she continued, "You smiled at me."

Now facing Sakura, Kakashi smiled and took a step toward her.

"And said:"

Now it was Kakashi's turn to sing, "Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father," Ibiki came up behind Kakashi and glared down at him, "when we are older, you'll understand what I meant when I said, no, I don't think, life is quite that simple."

Ibiki poofed away at that.

With the chorus, and the lead singers both singing, they belted out the next line, "When you walk away, you don't here me say, please," and at this Sakura sang by herself, "oh baby, don't go." Before the rest sang with her, "Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go."

"So simple and clean." Came the chorus.

"The daily things, that keep us all, busy, all confusing me, that's when you came to me, and said:" Sakura sang, her hands flying to her heart as she took a step forward.

"Wish I could prove I love you," Kakashi started, now at the waters rim, "but does that mean I have to walk on water," walking across the painted water, he stopped in front of her and stared down at her small form, "When we are older, you'll understand," he laid his right hand on her shoulder, "it's enough when I say: so and maybe, some things are that simple."

And so continued the singing from all, "When you walk away, you don't here me say, please," again with only Sakura, though Kakashi had turned half-way, making it look like he was deciding whether to leave or not, "oh baby, don't go," before the rest joined in. "Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go."

Performing an ice jutsu, Sasuke sent snow to flutter down to the set, "Hold me!" At this, Kakashi enveloped Sakura in a hug, "Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on," the chorus hummed while Kakashi stayed quiet, "regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothings like before!"

Now everyone sang again, "When you walk away, you don't here me say, please," only Sakura sang, "oh baby, don't go," then they all joined in, the chorus was humming. "Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me," now the chorus sang as well, "feel tonight, it's hard to let it go."

"Hold me!" Twirling Sakura, Kakashi hugged her from behind and swayed her body to the music, "whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on," sang the chorus and Kakashi before the chorus turned to a hum while Sakura sang the next, excluding Kakashi: "Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothings like before!"

"Hold me!" Taking the woman's face into his hands, Kakashi looked deeply into her eyes, "whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on," the chorus hummed while Sakura now sang: "Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothings like before!"

She had barely sung the last word before the jounin kissed her, mask still in place.

The audience gasped at the couple, before bursting into applause. Snowflakes landed on the two, dotting them with white sprinkles of shimmering ice.

The curtains closed on the scene, exacting another round of applause for them. Some even stood on their seats!

Everyone that was behind stage went to congratulate Kakashi and Sakura on their performance but stopped short.

They were still kissing.

"How can someone kiss that long without tongue?" Asked Ino.

"You should know." Shikamaru yawned.

"What!" She shouted, jumping on him.

The rest of the gang sweat dropped before slowly leaving the kissing pair, Naruto having to be dragged away.

The snow continued to fall and glimmer, surrounding the two in a cocoon of safety.


End file.
